


Winchester Ranch

by Deansimpallagrl



Series: Dust and Leather [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Sam, Cowboy Dean Winchester, M/M, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 00:10:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14484279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deansimpallagrl/pseuds/Deansimpallagrl





	1. The Ranch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DrakeAnnDisorderly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakeAnnDisorderly/gifts).



Dean Winchester is dripping sweat and not in the fun sexy way. His hat brim is soaked and can’t hold back the trails of burning salt from getting into his eyes and dripping from his nose. This mare he is working with is so skittish. She has been staying out of reach and with the heat from the Texas sun he is miserable. 

He turned his family horse ranch into a place he can rescue and rehab horses in need. He loves this job so much. He has always felt an affinity for horses. Since he was a little boy of 6 he has been riding and around horses. He gets along with them better than humans. Dean can feel their emotions and has always been able to calm down even the most agitated horse with ease. This mare is the first in a long time he can’t seem to connect with. She has scars, so he thinks she was beaten and he must block out the rage that brews inside him. Anyone who can beat a horse isn’t human in his opinion. 

He has tried to bribe her with treats, he has talked to her gently. She is tired and getting sweaty too, so he decides they both need a break. He walks to the fence and grabs his water bottle pouring some over his face and takes a long drink. His back is to her and he hears her walking, but he doesn’t turn. Maybe she just wants to take her own time, so he just waits looking out over the flat dusty land of his family home. 

His mom and dad raised him here and they had been happy to just board horses and teach people to ride. He grew up feeling like a cowboy because they were isolated here, and he spent a lot of time out in the dust with the horses. He had thought he could become a Veterinarian but when he rode with the local Vet to see how the job was he knew it wasn’t for him. He saw over and over how owners did not take care of their animals. Most calls were for injuries or disease and that came from neglect in most cases. He even went to a few cases of seizing animals from owners who were breaking the law. The more he saw animal abuse the more he knew he wouldn’t be able to do the job. He would end up killing someone some day and he wanted to help those animals more than anything. 

Since what he knew best were horses he decided he wanted to push for the ranch becoming a rescue. His dad was against it. He wanted to keep making money. John was very old school and how he treats horses is bordering on abuse. John never saw the horses as anything but dollar bills. He was never concerned for their wellbeing. Dean had ignored it before because he took care of the horses anyway.

Dean’s mom died when he was 4. She was caught in the barn while it was on fire. She had let the horses out and a beam fell on her. John was held back by firemen as he screamed and cried wanting to run in and get her. Dean had stood silent next to his father’s leg with big eyes watching the flames light up the night sky. John changed then, and Dean was forced to grow up because he had to take care of himself. John hired on more hands, so he could drown in a bottle. The hands helped Dean some especially when John was really wasted. 

He had a hard time going to school and helping at home, so he ended up graduating high school and then made horses his focus. John was never really anything but an annoyance and burden to Dean. Once John was diagnosed with cancer of the liver Dean had to mortgage the house to help pay for the medical bills. He kept the business just like it had been for a while, so he could pay the bills, but he slowly started to take on horses that needed to be rehabbed and some that were seized from owners. He had made such an impression with his compassion and dedication on the local vets they sent all horse cases to Dean first. He needed to keep the boarding and learning to ride parts just to make ends meet but his passion was to help the hurt and broken horses. He loved it because he felt broken inside and felt a connection to them. Working with horses was the only thing that made him happy. When John died two years ago Dean had been glad. He loved his father, but he knew then he could do what he always wanted with the ranch.  
Dean felt warm air and a soft muzzle on his shoulder. He chuckles and reaches up a hand slowly and rubs the mare’s nose. She pushes against his hand and he slowly turn towards her. She backs up immediately. He stops and turns back to the fence. It is going to take time to earn her trust. Dean can respect that. Sometimes you must work to earn it. 

“Ok Mary, why don’t you follow me back to the barn for a rest.” Dean walks away from the fence but keeps his back to Mary. He named her after his mom. He can’t remember much about her, but he was told she had a feisty spirit. It felt right to Dean so that was her name. He walked slowly and without looking back. Once he got her stall door open he walked a few more feet away with his back to the horse. He heard her go inside and he backed up slowly closing the gate without facing her. She was at the back of the stall and already had her face buried in oats. He watched her for a few seconds and then goes on confident that in a few days she will let him groom her. She needs it but if you rush the trust then they might get mean and he wants everyone to be happy and safe. He sighs and heads up to the house to find his foreman Bobby Singer there are a few things they need to discuss. Bobby is an older gentleman with some gray in his hair. He is average height with hazel eyes and a stout build. He has a bit of a beer gut but not too much because he is a hard worker. His easy smile but stern undertone keeps the hands in line. Dean loves him like a father.

“Ok Bobby we need to get a few new hands working here. There are a lot of chores that need to be done but everyone seems to be too busy to get them done. I think we need to take on two new hands that will do chores and train with me to help with my jobs too. I have been so busy trying to run this business I don’t remember when I had time to work with a horse before today. If I can’t get back to the horses I am going to sell this place. I am good at what I do but I can’t do it all by myself.” Dean is fanning himself with his cowboy hat as he watches Bobby’s face to see how he will react. He is good at reading people like he does horses, but he likes horses better.

“I don’t know where you are going to find the money to pay any more than one new hand. If they are going to be training with you, they will have to live here too. That means more food and you are going to have to ask Judy if she will be willing to do more laundry and cleaning. I know you love horses, but this place needs more paying ones not just your rescues.” Bobby hangs his head trying to work out the numbers. He has known Dean since he was a boy and loves him like his own. He just doesn’t know how to make him understand that his dad messed up their money and this is serious.

“I know, I really do I look at a lot more than just horses. I know we are tight around here and I think we can swing just one new hand. Let me work on Judy I don’t see how she can resist my charm.” Dean turns on his winning smile that makes him look so handsome. His green eyes are intense and the freckles that dot his skin seem to be irresistible to everyone. His dirty blonde hair is stuck to his head with sweat. He is tall too and Bobby must look up a little to look him in the eye. His shoulders are broad, and he is muscled but not bulky. Working outside in Texas will do that for you.

“Alright you can turn that off now boy. I will get some flyers together and go into town with them tomorrow. I think we still have some left from the last time we looked. If we find one young enough he might work for less wages and we can save a little. You get cleaned up now you smell like you haven’t in a week.” Bobby wrinkles up his nose and laughs at Dean’s face as he frowns.

“Fine, I can take a hint. Just make sure to get those flyers out I need someone yesterday!!” Dean smiles at Bobby and smells under his armpit then coughs. He is very ripe, and he heads for his bedroom for a nice hot shower. His mind drifts to Mary and how he can keep earning her trust. By the time he is done showering and dressed for supper he has a few ideas and hopes that Bobby has some luck he needs a new hand.


	2. A New Hand

Dean is working again with Mary and in the last week she has relaxed enough that he can touch her all over and groom her. He gave her a thorough check over and found that the only things wrong were some undernourishment that was being taken care of and the scars. He is angry about it but does his best not to let the horse feel it. He isn’t angry at her, but she won’t know that, and she has seen enough angry in her life he thinks. As he is brushing her in the barn he hears Bobby’s voice and a new voice. He is glad that there is a new hand. He has been so busy he hasn’t had time to grill Bobby about it. As the pair come around the corner entering the barn Dean gasps. The tall cowboy next to Bobby is young and built like a linebacker. His big shoulders and tapered waste are striking but it is his longish brown hair and his dimpled smile that make Dean’s mouth hang open. As they near the stall Dean closes his mouth quickly and steps around the horse to introduce himself.

“Hey Dean, this is your new hand Sam Wesson. Sam this is Dean Winchester he owns this ranch.” Bobby is watching Dean’s face and he shakes his head. Dean is wide eyed, and he saw his mouth open when they rounded the corner. This might be a problem.

“Hi Mr. Winchester, this is a beautiful ranch! I am so excited to work for you.” Sam was all energetic and had a contagious smile. Like a large puppy in human form. He holds out his hand to Dean and cocks his head to the side when Dean doesn’t take it for a second or two.

“HI Sam, I am glad you are here I really need the help.” Dean shakes his hand, but his face is still full of wonder at this gorgeous guy in front of him. He had been gay all his life but when you are a cowboy on a ranch you keep that to yourself. Bobby of course knew and a few other long-term people, but he wanted to keep most people here in the dark, so he doesn’t have any problems. He realizes he has been staring so he clears his throat as his cheeks pink up. He lets go of Sam’s hand and rubs the back of his neck.

“I will let bobby finish your tour while I get Mary settled down. I will see you tonight at supper.” Dean smiles and turns back to Mary, but he isn’t paying attention. He listens to Bobby take Sam further in the barn and he is off in thoughts of Sam until he feels a push as Mary nudges his shoulder. She wants some more feed and Dean chuckles rubbing her flank then moving off to get her more. 

After the sun goes down most of the ranch hands leave for home. They are only here to teach lessons or tend to the stabled horses. This makes it more cost effective for Dean because he doesn’t have to feed or house them. Judy is the cook and housekeeper for Dean and Bobby. She has been around since Dean was little. She started out dating John when he was sober then she stuck around to take care of Dean and the ranch she came to love. She loves Dean so much and she is tough as nails. She thinks of Dean as her own. Her cooking is pretty good, but she bakes like an angel. Pies are her favorite and Dean loves them so much. She is barely 5 feet tall but neither Bobby or Dean would cross her. Her sweet brown eyes and perpetual bun makes everyone think of Alice from The Brady Bunch. When she sees Sam come in looking nervous she thinks to herself here comes trouble. He is handsome and tall she is sure if Dean has seen him he is falling already.

“You must be the new hand. My name is Judy French and I am the cook and housekeeper here. I run a tight ship in this house son. You clean up after yourself and your laundry goes in the basket or it doesn’t get washed. Supper will be ready in 10 minutes wash up.” She puts on her stern mom look waiting for him to do as he was told. 

“Yes Ma’am, I will and my name is Sam.” He scurries off to the bathroom to wash up. He was half concerned she would follow him to make sure he did it.

She chuckles as he hurries off. He is adorable and seems to be a good boy with manners. This one needs watching. She finishes up supper and gets it on the table just as Dean and Bobby come in and Sam emerges from the room he was hiding in away from Judy. He doesn’t want to get fired for pissing off the cook on the first day. Sam takes the empty chair across from Bobby as Dean sits at the head of the table. Each man breathes in deep and sighs happily at the smell of pot roast, mashed potatoes, and homemade biscuits. Sam raises his hands as if to reach for the food but stops as the three sets of eyes stare him down.

“Grace first Sam, then we get to eat.” Bobby is grinning as he watches Sam look at Judy with a little fear and waits for grace to be said.

“Lord we thank you for all that we are given here. We ask you watch over us and those we care for. Amen.” Dean opens his eyes and smiles as he sees Sam open one eye to make sure grace is done. He can tell Sam is wisely cautious around Judy. That is a good thing in his book.

“Let’s eat!” Bobby starts getting his food first and they pass it around the table. Sam like any young man digs in and eats fast. He is moaning in happiness as he eats and Dean and Bobby grin as they watch Judy puff up at how much Sam likes the food. It is a nice meal and they all chat about the weather and the state of the ranch. Sam mostly listens to get an idea of what kind of people he is working for and learn what goes on around here.

“Hey Sam, I was wondering what brought you to our little town of Argyle, Texas?” Bobby is very curious about this young man.

“Well Sir, I grew up in San Antonio and when I decided to leave I followed an old friend of mine here. Chad and I kept in touch after high school and he told me I could stay with him. I love Texas, but San Antonio was not for me. I have wanted to work on a ranch for most of my life. I grew up around horses but mostly just learned how to ride and basic grooming. My parents wanted me to be a Lawyer. I refused because I don’t think being in an office would work for me. I need to be outdoors.” Sam picked at his food as soon as he stopped talking. He was trying to push away the painful memories because crying in front of strangers was not how he wanted to make an impression.

“I visited San Antonio a few times when I was called in to see horses. It was a richer area, so I was amazed anyone was neglecting horses. I guess people are the same no matter how much they make. It is a pretty city, but I was born and raised here so big cities are not my thing.” Dean gives Sam a warm smile. He can see the pain flitting across the young man’s face and it hurts his heart. He hopes that whatever pain he is holding can be healed here.

“I was born in Dallas and hated the city. My parents moved out in this area when I was a boy. I found this ranch and have enjoyed working on it. I hope you enjoy it here too Sam. I also hope you are ready for some hard work. We have a lot of things needing to be done here.” Bobby sees Sam’s brain change gears as it focuses on work and he looks excited.

“Yes Sir, I love to work. I can’t wait to get started.” Sam is almost wiggling in his seat. He has been looking forward to some hard work to clear his head.

“Good then I want you up at 5 am and ready for breakfast by 5:30 so we can get to work by 6 am. I will give you a few jobs and when you get done come see me. I am trying to work with a new mare named Mary so if you don’t see me in her stall look out in the training circle in the yard.” Dean thinks he might not get as much done as he wants because he might be distracted by this young man.

“Alright boys you ready for some pie?” Judy appears with two warm pecan pies. She sets them down and cuts pieces for each man. She gives Dean a huge piece chuckling as he digs in as soon as the plate is on the table. Sam grins as Dean looks like a little boy so happy as he eats.

“Thank you, Ma’am, this smells heavenly.” Sam digs in too and moans around his first bite.

“You are welcome Sam. I am glad to see someone with manners around here.” She ruffles Sam’s hair and Dean rolls his eyes as he eats. 

They eat their pie and sit back with full bellies. Judy clears away the dishes and they all sit in silence for a bit lost in their thoughts until Dean stands up.  
“Thank you, Judy, for the wonderful pie you spoil me! As for you two get off to bed we have work to do.” Dean grins and struts away eager for the new day.

“He is right Sam I am off to bed and trust me 5 am comes quick around here. Goodnight.” Bobby pats Sam on the shoulder as he heads toward his own room.

“Thanks again ma’am. Goodnight Sir.” Sam decides on a shower tonight, so he can roll out of bed and be on time. He is so wrapped up in thoughts of a shower when he opens a door and sees a startled Dean walking out of the bathroom naked.

“Oh God Sir I am sorry I was lost in thought. Goodnight.” Sam quickly shuts the door before Dean can respond and he hurries to his room. His face is so red, and his mind is filled with pictures of Dean’s naked body. His skin is bronzed and freckled all over. He is fit but not overly muscled and his dick was big. Sam can’t believe he caught a glimpse without even dating first. Sam is gay, and he isn’t ashamed but it is what cost him most of his family. He came here knowing he couldn’t really come out especially in this life style, but he didn’t expect to be attracted to his boss. His emerald green eyes are so beautiful, and his face is so handsome. He looks like he was carved out of marble. Sam feels his dick getting interested and decides to fix that in the shower. After his nice hot shower, he gets in his pajama bottoms and settles in bed. He is almost too excited to sleep but his eyes close and he drifts off into a deep sleep with a smile.

Dean is standing in the room his mouth open in shock. Sam had just left, and he doesn’t know what to do. He never expected to have anyone walk in his room. Everyone else knows he loves being naked in his room. He hoped he saw some excitement in Sam’s eyes as he shut the door. Sam was so hot and his sweet personality is making it hard to think of him as an employee. He must make sure to treat Sam like all his other workers because he has no idea if he is gay or not and he doesn’t want to freak out a straight guy. He turns out the light and lays down. He lays on his back his hands behind his head staring at the ceiling. Sam’s long brown hair and green blue eyes are big turn-ons. He really hopes that this will work out because he could use the help. Shutting out the lust in his mind he drifts off excited for tomorrow.


	3. Hard Work

Sam is the first one at the table in the morning and Judy is surprised. This one might be a good worker if he does not have to be dragged out of bed.

“Good Morning Sam. You are early.” Judy ruffles his hair as she puts a plate of bacon, eggs, and toast down. She gives him a cup for coffee and sets out cream and sugar. 

“Thank you, ma’am. This looks great.” He digs in forgetting about waiting and grace.

“You are too sweet but call me Judy.” She bustles back in the kitchen to make sure everything is ready when Dean and Bobby come to the table.

“Good Morning Sam. It is nice to see someone up and ready to work. How did you sleep?” Bobby is very pleased to see him out here first. It says a lot about his character especially when you must get up at 5 am.

“Really well I was surprised I usually have trouble in new places, but I feel relaxed.” Sam was happy he got a good night’s sleep. This place feels like home already.

“Good Morning Sam. I am glad you are relaxed here.” Dean doesn’t make eye contact and smiles but goes red as he waits for Judy to serve him. 

They get through breakfast with Dean and Sam being awkward, but they manage to plan out their day and after getting done Dean walks Sam out to the yard and tells him about the fence that needs repair and a few other repairs in the barn. Sam asks questions and seems to understand his jobs. Dean shows him the tools and lets him get started. 

He busies himself with Mary for the morning and does well not dwelling on Sam until he heads to the porch for a break and sees a shirtless Sam pounding in new fence posts. His tanned skin glowed with sweat and his hair is plastered to his head. His chest and abs are defined, and he can’t take his eyes off them. Dean stares until he realizes he hears no sounds. He looks around and Sam is looking shyly at Dean. He saw the lustful stare on Dean’s face and it excites him. Maybe he is in luck after all. Dean blushes and walks over.

“Hey Sam, how is everything going?” Dean fidgets and takes off his hat to fan his face.

“Really well Mr. Winchester. I started with the barn repairs and I am halfway through the fence stuff.” Sam is admiring the way Dean’s shirt is plastered to his body. The sweat is outlining his nipples through the fabric and Sam has to shift a bit while he imagines cold showers.

“Sam please call me Dean. I am glad you are so far along already. When you get done find me we can maybe start working with some horses for the rest of the day.” Dean is having a hard time finding a place for his eyes to rest. Sam’s body is dripping sweat and his eyes keep following droplets as they head for the waste band of his jeans. It was then that Dean realized Sam’s pants were riding low and he saw no underwear. 

“Ok Dean it is, and I would love to learn from you about horses. Thanks!” Sam nods and watches Dean walk away admiring how his jeans outline his butt. It is as amazing as the rest of him and he gets back to work so he doesn’t have to take a bathroom break.


	4. Settling In

After two weeks of working on the Winchester Ranch Sam is beginning to feel like he found a family here. Judy and Bobby are like loving grandparents and Dean acts like a brother to him. He is very attracted to Dean but the more time they spend together the more respect he has for Dean. He can tell Dean built this Ranch to be what it is. He hasn’t gotten the full story about Dean’s parents, but he can tell it isn’t a casual subject to bring up. He understands because it is the same way he feels about his own family. Sitting on the porch watching the sun set he hears a familiar set of boots walking up behind him.

“Hey Sammy, how are you feeling about our little ranch? We have been so busy, and you have worked so hard I haven’t got a chance to ask.” Dean is so relaxed around Sam. He feels like he is a little brother. That is kind of disturbing because he is a very hot little brother. He shakes away the thoughts as he sees Sam thinking about his answer.

“Dean I have to say I have never felt more at home anywhere in my life. I love this job. I am learning so much about this Ranch. I think I may have found my calling. I have drifted ever since my parents announced I would be a Lawyer. This is hard honest work and I feel great working outdoors and doing good things for people and animals.” Sam is looking out over the yard feeling incredibly happy.

“Sam I am so glad to hear that. You are a great worker and I am so glad we found you. Bobby and Judy want to adopt you and that is kind of insulting. I thought I was the favorite around here.” Dean winks at Sam to show he is kidding. Bobby walks up and claps Sam on the shoulder.

“Hey Sam trust me you are the favorite around here!” Bobby smiles at Dean and goes to the table loving the look on Dean’s face. Dean goes grumpily to the table and Judy shakes her head.

“Look you two cut it out, I love you both the same and so does Bobby. Just eat up the food and I will be happy.” She grins and kisses both boys on the forehead before putting their plates down.

Dinner goes off without a hitch and after they stuff themselves with pie everyone heads off to bed as usual. Sam is having trouble falling asleep and he doesn’t know why. He hears some noises and looks out his window. He sees someone getting in a truck and driving away. He knows it is too late to be a hand and he is curious. He heads back to bed because 5 am does come early. He thinks about the letter he got from his family and realizes that is the issue. His mom is begging him to come home and that his Dad is sorry. His brother and Sister of course have been calling him, so he knows they want that too. He just can’t go back. This place is accepting and comfortable. He is himself here and he doesn’t have to pretend. He can’t go back and for now he will ignore this letter. He makes a mental note to call Chad tomorrow on a break to make sure he doesn’t tell his parents where he is. He is winding down towards sleep when he hears the truck coming back. He looks at the clock and realizes it has been just a little under two hours. That was kind of strange, but he drifts off anyway dismissing it as none of his business.


	5. Mystery Solved

The next few nights he is still worrying and sees the truck take off and come back like clockwork. It is usually going over the weekend and a couple days during the week. One night he decides he will follow the truck. He was not sure what kind of nightlife is in this area and is very curious. He waits in his room until he hears someone leave the house and he sneaks out to his own car and waits until the truck is turning out of the driveway to turn on his car and follow. 

He sees a run down old road house and chuckles at the name. The Saddle and Spur is better on the inside. Well kept and busy but not crowded. He walks in and hears someone strumming a guitar. He walks up to the bar and orders a beer and as he hears an angelic voice begin singing he whips his head towards the stage. The first bars of “Friends in Low Places” in acoustic is amazing but the voice singing is way better than Garth Brooks by far. The smoke and lighting make it hard to see the person, but the outline looks familiar. The bartender sees him looking and leans over the bar.

“That is Dean Winchester stranger. He owns a big Ranch outside of town and likes to come in here to sing on our open mic night. No one sees him except for this and I am glad because it draws crowds for me. Not a huge one mind you but enough to help me out.” The bartender moves off to help another patron and Sam is left to stare at Dean and be amazed. 

He just listens to him sing and it makes him lose track of time and the beer he hasn’t been drinking. He looks at his watch and hurries to pay the bartender and leave. He needs sleep to work and he really loves this job. He gets back into his room before he hears the truck pulling up. He gets in bed and can’t sleep. He keeps hearing the hauntingly beautiful voice of Dean. 

Sam is trying his best to not fall but he feels like he is losing his heart piece by piece. He doesn’t even know if Dean likes him, but he thinks maybe he does. He is not sure if Dean would be mad if he knew Sam had seen him sing. He hasn’t been here long but if Dean hasn’t talked about it maybe he doesn’t want to yet. Maybe he can ask an innocent question about entertainment in the area. His eyelids are growing heavy and he falls asleep with thoughts of Dean on his mind.

Over the next few months Sam and Dean settle into a rhythm of work and fun. They started playing cards with Bobby. Sam learned fast he doesn’t know how to play well compared to these guys. Even Judy would jump in from time to time and win. Sam gets better but he likes to see his friends, family really, happy so he doesn’t always try too hard. Chad has even come out to visit a few times and play with them. He knows his family is still trying to talk to him, but he isn’t ready for that. He has been following Dean to the roadhouse and watches him from time to time. He asked Dean about a place to have fun and Dean said there wasn’t anything nearby. He figured this must be Dean’s secret, so he keeps it and doesn’t talk to Bobby about it either. It is a way for Sam to get out and relax so he doesn’t want to spoil that at all. 

One night, Sam is enjoying his beer so much he doesn’t realize Dean is done and headed for the bar. He stands up and puts money under his bottle as he heads for the door. He hopes there are enough people that Dean doesn’t see him. He is sweating when he gets to his room and gets ready for bed. He hears the truck pull up as he is undressing and is not really surprised when he hears a knock on his door. He answers it in his underwear. If he is going to be yelled at maybe this will stop it from being too bad. He is right as soon as he opens the door Dean is red faced and ready to yell. Dean lets out his breath in a whoosh as he takes in Sam in his state and turns his back to him for a moment talking over his shoulder.

“Sam, we need to talk. Please put on your pants at least.” Deans voice is unsteady, but anger is still underneath it.

“Ok, just give me a second. I will get them on in my bathroom, so you can come in.” Sam scurries into the bathroom and shuts the door.

Dean walks in and most of his words are gone. Seeing Sam in the bar was a shock but the way he took off made him think Sam had an idea Dean didn’t want him there. He can’t stop seeing Sam’s briefs outlining an impressive dick. He shakes his head stoking his inner fire of having his privacy invaded. Just as he is getting upset again Sam comes out head down looking worried.

“Sam, I think you know why I am upset. I know we haven’t talked about my time away from the Ranch before. Your reaction to me coming off the stage makes me think you already knew.” Dean is not sure what to do. He really likes Sam as a worker and a friend. He doesn’t want anyone else here to know. He isn’t very good, but it helps him relax. If everyone here knows he will get mercilessly teased and he can’t take that.

“Dean, I am sorry I just heard you and you have an amazing voice. I followed a truck from here weeks ago and didn’t know who it was until the bartender told me it was you. When I asked if there were any places to go you said no and I didn’t push because it seemed you didn’t want to tell me. I haven’t told anyone because I know about secrets trust me.” Sam’s eyes prick with tears. He can still hear his former so-called friends laughing and beating him for being gay. He knew the cost of letting a secret get out.

“Look Sam, you are a good worker and I don’t want to lose you. You need to leave my private business alone or I will fire you.” Dean saw the pain in Sam’s eyes, but he had to protect himself. If Sam decides to tell anyone he is screwed. He turns and stalks off to his room feeling like he lost something valuable.

Sam feels a little broken. He never meant to upset Dean. He was enjoying being a voyeur and it was relaxing for him when he was having some hard times himself. Now he feels like he has lost a friend. How can he keep working here when Dean is so mad? He decides to talk to Bobby. Not about the singing but about Dean. There are a few things he wants to know to understand him better. Sam tosses and turns but does not find sleep that night. He doesn’t know it, but Dean is sleepless too and the next morning is not fun for anyone.


	6. Healing

Bobby and Judy can feel the tension the next morning. Dean never came to breakfast, so it was an uncomfortable and confusing meal. Sam looked like someone had kicked his dog and Bobby was concerned. Sam was sweet and a hard worker, but he had some secrets and Bobby is worried it might be weighing on him.

“Sam, you look tired is something wrong?” Bobby decides to just dive in and see what it gets him.

“I am not sleeping well. I am worried about some things and I can’t make my mind rest.” Sam can’t look at Bobby because he is a bad liar and he doesn’t want to be pressed.

“Look son, you don’t have to hold things in around here. This house and family have been through a lot of pain and trouble. I know how hard it can be when all you are relying on is yourself. I have known you long enough to know that you are strong but very vulnerable. Please Sam let me help. Tell me what is wrong.” Bobby walks around the table and puts a hand on Sam’s shoulder hoping he can help.

“Thanks Bobby. I have been having some trouble with my family. I just don’t know if I can share it without maybe making trouble here too.” Sam can’t look at Bobby, but he puts his hand on the older man’s hand and squeezes.

“Trust me Sam we all have our secrets but this one is eating you alive. I won’t tell anyone I promise. Please let me help!” Bobby sits down and turns Sam’s head looking into his tear filled eyes and pulls him in for a hug.

“Ok, I am gay, and my father couldn’t handle me coming out. I tried to only tell family members but when my dad threw me out he decided to talk to my friends to see if I was screwing anyone. My so-called friends decided to gang up on me and beat me near to death. I was in the hospital for a few days. My dad never visited me, but my mom, brother, and sister did. They put deputies outside my door just to make sure no one else got to me. I pressed charges, but my dad bailed the guys out and that is when I left. I couldn’t face everyone in court when my dad was on their side. I ran to Chad and spent a few days just crying and sleeping. He was just getting me out to look for a job when I found your flyer. I know Texas is a tough place to be gay, so I am keeping to myself here. My mom keeps sending me letters through Chad and begs me to talk to them. I have sent her messages and talked to my brother and sister. I just can’t talk to my dad. I am so angry with him still.” Sam hangs his head letting some tears fall. He remembers his fathers anger and fists when he told him. 

“Sam I am so sorry, family is a tough thing. I had my own problems with my dad. I had more problems with Dean’s old man. In this house no one cares about who you love. Dean is the same and don’t worry he keeps that secret too. I bet if you talked to him he could understand what you are going through.” Bobby is beginning to think that Sam is here to help Dean and himself. He feels tension in Sam when he mentions Dean and frowns.

“Thanks Bobby but I have a lot to do today and I need to get going. I appreciate you taking the time to talk to me.” He hugs Bobby tight and pats him on the back before walking out to the yard. He wants to get to work so he can take his mind off the fact Dean is gay. He knows he is already in love, but he has to figure out how to get Dean to not be mad at him.

“That boy is so in love. I just hope Dean’s temper doesn’t get in the way.” Judy watches Sam walk away and shakes her head.

“You know as well as I it will. I heard Dean speaking loudly to Sam last night after he came back from the roadhouse. Dean doesn’t realize we know he sings and plays guitar there. Dean doesn’t like to share his secrets. I just wish Dean would realize we know and everyone thinks he is amazing at it.” Bobby heads off for his office. He will have to work at getting Dean to relax and realize he is just as in love with Sam as Sam is with him. 

Dean intentionally avoids everyone for the next few days. He sneaks in to the kitchen for food and keeps busy going out to check on a few horses he might be taking in. He refuses to go back to the roadhouse. He likes having a place to relax but he can do that with his favorite movies in his room. Bobby has tried to talk to him a few times, but Dean makes sure to keep it business related and pretends to not see the worry in Bobby’s eyes. Judy comes into his room unannounced after the third day.

“Dean, I have known you for a very long time. You think you can hide in here and still run this place. You are wrong. The hands look to you for leadership and you don’t even know how things are falling apart out there. The slacking off and leaving early is picking up. The only one working hard around here is Sam. Don’t think I didn’t notice you avoiding him. He is the best friend you have had in my memory. You need to get off your high horse and apologize to that boy. He is hurting and not just because you are an insensitive dick. If you bothered to talk to him, you would know he is having problems with his family he might need a friendly ear about. I bet you didn’t know he has taken to sleeping in the barn some nights. I think it is because he doesn’t want us to hear him cry. Now I suggest you pull your head out of your ass and start being the boss around here again.” Judy isn’t angry she just knows she is the only one around here that can get away with telling Dean how it is. Bobby had been wanting to do this, but men are different. They will hold things inside for way to long. 

“Judy you know I have fired people for less. You are just too good at baking pies to get rid of. Thanks for kicking me in the rear. I will get my butt in gear I promise.” Dean is glad it was Judy that pulled him out of this funk. He is also glad because he knows Judy doesn’t care if he is naked. He feels bad for Sam he didn’t realize he was having problems. He wants so bad to talk to Sam he decides to talk to him at supper.

“Hey Dean, so nice to see you.” Bobby is hoping Dean is here to talk to Sam.

“Bobby you know I am immune to sarcasm. I know you sent Judy in to get me out of my shell. Thanks for that. Sam, I think we need to talk after Supper.” Dean only glances at Sam but he sees the blood drain out of his face.

Dinner is a stiff affair, and everyone talks but Sam. He is terrified Dean will kick him out. His mom is threatening to come to visit and bring his father. Things are spinning out of control in his life and he really doesn’t want anything worse to happen. He barely eats and doesn’t hear a word anyone says. He waits for Dean to finish and tilt his head towards the door.

“Sam, I think we need to take a walk.” Dean is trying to think of what to say. He is not good at apologizing.

Sam nods and follows him. They walk towards the fences not speaking at first and when Dean talks Sam jumps a little.

“Look Sam, I am not good at this kind of thing, but I am sorry I chewed you out. I have done my best to hide myself from most of the people here. Bobby and Judy have been around so long they know everything and that is ok with me. I also suck and being vulnerable. I had to hold so much in when I was younger that I never learned how to share. You have been a great friend to me and you deserve to know a little more about me.” Dean hasn’t looked at Sam since he started talking but when he turns to look at Sam he sees hope and it makes him smile.

“You don’t need to apologize or tell me anything you don’t want to. I know about secrets.” Sam’s face clouds over and he pushes away the fears and worry threatening to fill up his mind.

“I want to talk to someone. I have a big secret I think you need to know. I am gay.” Dean holds his breath and looks at Sam. He is so relieved to see excitement and hope in his eyes.

“That is a big secret especially in Texas. Trust me I understand I am gay too. That is why I left home. My dad rejected me and ended up telling my friends because he wanted to know if I had a boyfriend. They assaulted me and put me in the hospital. When I got out I ran to my friend Chad here and found this place. The problem is my mom is threatening to come here with my father, so they can talk me in to coming home.” Sam is looking at the ground a few tears rolling down his cheeks.

“I am so sorry Sam. You are much braver than me. I never came out to him, but he was too drunk and sick to really care.” Dean hugs Sam hard. He holds him for a bit as he feels warm wetness on his shoulder. When they separate Sam looks calmer and Dean decides to tell all.

“My mom and dad made this ranch because they saw a need for a horse boarding facility and teaching people to ride. It took off and they made money and for 4 years we were a family. Then a fire started in the barn and while my dad went for the phone to call 911 my mom went into the barn. She saved the horses, but she was trapped and died before anyone could get to her. My dad fought to run into the fire, but the fireman held him back. I didn’t really understand what was going on, but I can see it in my mind. My dad basically hired on a bunch of people to run the ranch while he crawled into a bottle. Judy and Bobby basically raised me. If I hadn’t had them it would have been bad. My dad was a mean drunk and Bobby stopped him from beating me. Then when I was a teenager my dad got diagnosed with cancer and died within a year. I inherited the ranch, but my passion has always been rescuing horses and rehabilitating them. I thought I could be a vet, but my temper with owners would have landed me in jail. So here I am. I relax by playing guitar and singing a few nights a week. I know I am not really good at it but it makes me happy.” Dean was leaning on the fence looking back at the house and wishing he hadn’t stopped going. 

“Wow Dean, I am so sorry about your mom. I am sorry I ruined your time at the roadhouse.” Sam is feeling hopeful about Dean possibly being someone he could be more than friends with.

“Thanks, and you didn’t ruin it I just acted like a dick. You are the best friend I have ever had, and I really don’t want to lose that.” Dean is feeling a stirring in his heart. He is feeling a heat he hasn’t before and sees a similar feeling in Sam. As Dean leans in to Sam they hear a door to the house slam. They jump apart as Bobby heads for them.

“What is going on out here?” Bobby is smiling so big. He knows what he did, and he wants them to become more but not where anyone can see them. He knows hiding is a necessity for survival.

“Hey Bobby, we were just talking.” Dean looks all innocent and red in the face. 

“Hi Bobby, I uh need to get to bed I haven’t been sleeping so well.” Sam is red too, but he waves to Dean and Bobby as he nearly runs for the house.

“That boy is almost as skittish as some of our horses.” Bobby is trying not to laugh at Dean’s guilty look and a smile that makes his old heart happy.

“Well, I was apologizing and telling him my past. He seems to be having some trouble with his family. I hope they don’t come here and try to take him back. He deserves to be happy.” Dean knows he was falling for Sam already, but this has made him feel protective. He is falling in love he knows, and he hopes Sam might feel the same.

“Trust me Sam just needs to have good friends surrounding him and he will be fine. So, are you done moping in your room?” Bobby puts his arm around Dean as he walks him toward the house.

“Yes I am. I needed a good kick and Judy always provides. I think I need to sleep though so I can get out and kick this Ranch back into shape.” Dean is feeling much better and he needs to get things under control. He heads to his room and takes a nice long shower before heading to bed. As he lays in the dark with pictures of Sam running through his head he falls into a deep sleep. He dreams of kissing Sam and more.


	7. Blooming Heat

Sam bounces into the kitchen and sits down ready for his breakfast. He kisses Judy’s cheek as she puts down his plate and gives her the dimpled smile.

“Well aren’t we just a happy guy today.” Judy giggles and kisses Sam’s cheek back. She hums as she finishes breakfast.

Bobby and Dean come in next and hear the humming they are amazed. Bobby doesn’t remember the last time he has heard Judy this happy. She comes in and gives Bobby and Dean a hug as she serves them. They are confused but glad to see her happy.

“What did you do Sam? She hasn’t hummed in the kitchen in years.” Bobby feels like a dark cloud has lifted in this house and it is wonderful.

“I just kissed her cheek.” Sam grins between mouthfuls.

“Well I think we might have to do that more often because this makes for a very pleasant morning.” Dean is feeling the joy in the room and he can’t stop smiling.

They finish and take their dishes to the sink for Judy. She is so surprised and then Bobby and Dean give her cheek a kiss too. She laughs and shoos them out to their work. They head out and the day goes by quickly. The hands are working hard now that they have seen Dean and his scowling face. Everyone seems to feel the breath of fresh air and spirits are high. 

When the sun goes down and they head in for supper everyone is tired. Dinner is happy but low key as they all are worn out. Dean thinks he might have to sneak into Sam’s room, so he can get that kiss that was interrupted. He feels like a teenager again and he paces in his room hoping that Bobby and Judy are already in bed. He finally gets the nerve and goes to Sam’s door and knocks quietly. He hears nothing and frowns. He knocks again then tests the door knob. When he opens it, there is no Sam. He is confused and worried when he remembers Bobby said he sleeps in the barn sometimes. 

Dean heads out as quietly as possible and when he heads in the barn he can hear Sam moving around. When he hears a low moan, he stops moving. Then he hears a whisper that sounds like his name. He gets hard so fast it almost hurts. He makes some noise climbing the ladder and hears Sam gasp and scurry to cover up he thinks. When he pokes his head up through the opening in the floor he sees a wide eyed naked Sam with a blanket over his crotch. From the lumpiness of the blanket he is sure what he heard was something private.

“Hi Sam, I was looking for you. I think maybe we need to get to that kiss we never got to have.” Dean’s voice is low and gravely. He wants that kiss and more if Sam does.

“Hi Dean, uhm did you hear anything?” Sam is red faced, and he can tell Dean might be after more than a kiss. His jeans look a little different and from his memory of naked Dean it is impressive.

“Yes, I did, and I think you know what it did to me.” Dean is crawling towards Sam like a predatory cat. He hopes Sam wants him. From the look of the bulge under the blanket he is pretty sure he does.

He kneels in front of Sam and gently cups his cheek with his palm and pulls him in for a soul searing kiss. As soon as their lips touched it was like fireworks and electricity. They both explored each other’s lips with small sweet kisses. Sam put his arm around Dean and kneeled, so their chests touched and the blanket falls away. Dean puts his hand in Sam’s hair and gently changes the angle of the kiss. He uses his tongue to lick across Sam’s lips. Sam shivers, and his hard cock jumps against Deans clothed stomach. Dean moans into the kiss as he licks inside Sam’s mouth. Sam groans and rubs his own tongue against Dean’s in a gentle parry. Dean shifts his hips, so Sam can feel his hard cock trapped in his jeans. He wants Sam to know just how much this is turning him on. Sam breaks the kiss and pants for breath as he shudders against Dean. Sam reaches down and rubs his palm along Dean’s shaft feeling it jump against him as his own cock responds by jumping against Dean.

“Sam, you have to tell me if you want this. I don’t want us to have miscommunication about this. I am your boss but if you want this we need to both agree.” Dean is panting his jade green eyes burning with passion.

“Dean, I have wanted this since the day I met you. I had to rub one out in the shower because I saw you naked. Please make love to me.” Sam’s eyes are heated and Dean nods before settling back in for more slow and sensual kissing. Dean reaches out to stroke Sam’s cock. Sam thrusts into Dean’s hand while his own work to get Dean’s jeans undone. He wants to touch the burning silky skin on the thick confined cock. Once Sam has Dean unzipped he reaches in and frees his erection. He groans into the kiss as he realizes just how thick Dean is. The head of Dean’s cock is wet and slippery which makes it easy to twist and stroke it. Sam’s cock begins to leak out some slick as Dean breaks the kiss panting.

“We need to slow down, or this will be over too quickly baby boy. Can I suck you?” Dean needs to slow down so he doesn’t make a fool of himself. 

“Only if I get to as well.” Sam’s dimples are on display and his eyes are mischievous. Dean nods and stands up to get undressed. Sam watches while lazily stroking his cock. Dean lays down on the pallet and waits for Sam to get into position on top of him for some sweet 69ing. Both men moan as Dean sucks Sam’s long cock into his mouth slurping up the slick juices. Sam moans as he stretches his lips around Dean’s thick girth and sinks down exploring how far he can take Dean. 

“Sam you are amazing please don’t stop.” Dean is fighting the urge to pump up into Sam’s mouth. He doesn’t want to choke him. Dean is taking Sam’s long cock deep and he loves the feeling deep in his throat. They are both moaning as they take their time licking and sucking slowly. They concentrate on each other, so they are slowly working up to mind-blowing orgasms. Sam pulls off and whispers.

“Dean, please I really want to feel you deep inside me.” Sam’s pleas almost make Dean come on the spot. He grabs his cock at the base and holds on willing the orgasm away.

“Anything for you love.” Dean reaches for his jeans and the condom he had hoped he would need. Sam re positions himself on his back while watching Dean rolling the condom on his cock. Sam heard Dean say love and he hopes with all his heart that Dean does love him because Sam has been in love with him for a while.

Dean also has some lube he tucked away too and gets his fingers covered so he can open Sam up. He kisses Sam deeply as he inserts a finger slowly to the first knuckle. Sam is tight as he figured he wasn’t very sexually active. Dean had a long dry spell himself, so he goes slowly. Sam loves the feeling of Dean’s hands and the stretching burned but was offset by the sweet kisses Dean was giving him. Once Dean thought he had him open enough he lines up on his knees watching Sam’s face for any sign of pain.

“I am going to go as slow as I can Sam but tell me if it is too much ok?” Dean has never wanted to hurt a lover, so he has always been cautious and honest.

“Please Dean.” Sam was more than ready, and he wanted Dean so much.

Dean nods and pushes the head slowly inside Sam. Sam’s face is a mask of passion and joy. The stretching feels good and he wants more. He shifts his hip making Dean sink in halfway and gasp at the tight feel of Sam around his throbbing cock. Once he is fully sheathed in Sam’s heat he has never felt so complete before. Sam’s cock is bobbing against his stomach and a puddle of slick has formed Dean reaches out and strokes Sam’s cock making Sam buck on Dean’s cock. Dean grins and stokes Sam as he pulls out slowly and sinks back in with a pop of his hips. Sam moans loud and wiggles on Dean’s cock silently asking for more. Dean picks up the pace a little but wanting Sam to enjoy this he takes his time. Sam feels so full of Dean’s cock deep inside him. This is like nothing he has ever experienced before. He is not a virgin but everything else had been quick and fumbling for fear of discovery. Sam decides he will switch things up a bit to drive Dean crazy.

“Dean can we try something?” Sam is looking shy but determined so Dean nods.

“I want to ride you is that ok?” Dean moans and nods.

He pulls out of Sam and lays down watching as Sam unfolds from his position and kneels over his hips. He watches as Sam positions Dean’s cock and sinks down on it with a long moan. Sam throws his head back and with his hands on Dean’s chest he raises up and sinks down trying to find a rhythm. Dean is biting his lip because the beautiful man before him is gracefully riding him. The way Sam is grinding down on him is heaven and he puts one hand on Sam’s hip as the other wraps around Sam’s long cock. Sam gasps and slams down hard on Dean feeling his orgasm rising inside. Dean strokes Sam in time with the thrusts as his own orgasm is getting close. They are moaning each other’s names without realizing it like whispers of love. When they both come it is as one. Dean jets deep inside of Sam and Sam coats Dean’s stomach and chest. Dean pulls Sam down for a kiss as they ride out the waves of pleasure. Dean rolls Sam on his side as he gently pulls out. He keeps kissing Sam’s face and neck while giggling. This was like nothing he had ever felt before.

“Dean, ok stop Dean.” Sam laughs as he gets away from the raining kisses.

“Sorry you make me so happy I can’t contain it.” Dean runs his fingers over Sam’s shoulder tracing invisible lines on his skin.

“Dean, I am glad because you make me happy too. I don’t want to scare you, but I have been falling in love with you for so long. This feels like the best gift I have ever had.” Sam kisses Dean gently and looks at his face hoping to not be rejected.

“Sam, I love you so much. I have never loved anyone like I love you. Please promise me we can keep this going. I need you in my life Sam.” Dean had a little panic in his voice and waited while holding his breath.

“I need you too Dean don’t worry wild horses and all that couldn’t drag me away.” Sam chuckles at his bad joke. He watches Dean as he laughs with his whole body throwing his head back and closing his eyes.

“Well I don’t think that will happen, for now we are safe. We need to watch out in public though because as you know people can be assholes.” Dean’s face sobers up as he worries about what could happen to Sam.

“We will be careful, I know how to keep secrets remember. Let’s just get some rest so we can talk to Judy and Bobby tomorrow. I think we might want to get dressed and head to our beds, so we are not found here.” Sam feels good and he won’t let the future worry him today. They kiss a few more times after they dress before they come down to earth. They both are going to remember this night for the rest of their lives. They fall asleep in their beds excited for the future.

TO BE CONTINUED…….


End file.
